Episode 3: Wastelands - Summary
Sean and Daniel Diaz’s journey to Mexico continues in Episode 3, a few months after the events in Episode 2 and the boys’ escape from Beaver Creek. The brothers experience life on the fringes of society, as they befriend a close-knit community of drifters and runaways, and become embroiled in the illegal cannabis trade among the towering redwood forests of California. Sean and Daniel’s resolve is put to the test once again, as new relationships create friction between them and they both learn much about who they are as individuals. Uncertain about their once united purpose, can they stay together, or will their journey together end here? ---- The episode starts with the same recap sequence from the start of Episode 2, but with expanded scenes that reflect the events in Beaver Creek with Sean, Daniel, Claire Reynolds, and Stephen Reynolds appearing as wolves; Chris Eriksen as a raccoon; and the police as hunters (who, like the original recap sequence, are not seen). The sequence will vary depending on whether Daniel killed the cougar and whether Chris was hurt in the last episode. A flashback, which takes place three months before Episode 1, begins with Sean lying in his bedroom listening to music until Daniel sneaks in and steals something. Sean sees him leave and chases him down. After finding him hiding in Esteban Diaz's room, he then teases him before Esteban stops the fight. After Daniel leaves, Esteban has a heart-to-heart conversation with Sean. Sean then goes into Daniel's room and after looking at various objects in the room, manages to reconcile with him. It is revealed that Daniel took Sean's watch due to Sean constantly spending time with his friends more than him. Sean then lets Daniel keep the watch, ending the flashback. The story returns to the present, which takes place two months after escaping from Beaver Creek. It is revealed that Sean and Daniel have reencountered Cassidy and Finn from Episode 2 and are living with them along with a group of hippies (consisting of Hannah, Penny, Jacob, Ingrid, and Anders) at a campsite in Humboldt County and have jobs at an illegal marijuana farm in order to earn enough money to get to Puerto Lobos. Sean wakes up in his tent and, after noticing that Daniel is gone, exits and sees Hannah heading to the showers. While making coffee, he has a conversation with Penny and Ingrid. Afterwards, Sean can choose to make more coffee. Heading to the lake, Sean finds Daniel target practicing with Finn. Sean joins in and if he successfully hits the center of the target on his first try, Daniel will use his powers to make him miss on his second turn. Otherwise, Daniel will use his powers to make Sean miss on his third turn. After Finn leaves, Sean talks to Daniel regarding their mother, Karen, and optionally about the watch that Sean gave to Daniel. During their conversation, Daniel nearly loses control of his powers and ends up throwing Sean backwards. They then board Big Joe's pickup truck along with the rest of the drifters. While on the way to the farm, Sean chats with everyone on the truck. Arriving at the farm, Big Joe annoys a sleepy Cassidy by slapping her from behind. Sean can then choose to defend her from Big Joe. Once inside the greenhouse, they meet a dealer named Merrill, Big Joe's boss and the owner of the farm. He orders Finn, Anders, Jacob, and Penny to work outside while Sean, Daniel, Cassidy, Ingrid, and Hannah are assigned to trim weed buds. Daniel asks to trade places with Penny but Merrill forbids this. He then pulls Sean aside to warn him that he and his brother will face consequences should they cause trouble again. While trimming weed buds, Sean can chat with everyone. After their shift ends, they are returned to the camp. Sean speaks with Finn, who explains his backstory to Sean. He can then talk to Cassidy, Anders, Hannah (with the option of helping her peel potatoes), and Ingrid and can choose to help Daniel wash dishes. Sean then proceeds to move two water tanks to the kitchen and the showers and can ask Daniel to help. After this task is finished, Sean takes Daniel down to the lake for training. Aware that the others might see them, he has Daniel move a log to clear the path to an area that cannot be seen from camp. Daniel almost drops it on Sean as a prank. After using pinecones for target practice, moving some rocks in the air, and destroying a mushroom-covered stump, they have another rough conversation that leads Daniel to lift a large stump out of the water before Sean convinces him to stop. Later at night, after listening to Cassidy's song, Sean joins the conversation with everyone around the fire, who all share their backstories. Sean has the option of smoking, which will cause his sight (and the camera's view) to go blurry. After the long conversation ends, Sean can then choose to get a haircut or go to bed with Daniel. If he chooses to go to sleep with Daniel, the brothers will have a short talk before going to sleep. If he chooses to stay awake, he gets his hair shaved by Finn into a mohawk and has a conversation with the drifters about sexuality. The next morning, Sean wakes up after hearing Daniel and Cassidy call him. Realizing that he had overslept, he gets dressed and manages to catch Big Joe's truck before it leaves. After completing another shift, Sean waits outside with Cassidy, Daniel, Jacob, and Finn for their payment. After Hannah and Anders come out, they all head inside, except Daniel, who is instead told to stay outside as only adults are allowed inside. Before Merrill can pay them, Big Joe is heard yelling in the backroom. He enters the room, bringing Daniel (who snuck inside) along with him. Angered, Merrill fires Sean and Daniel and refuses payment for anyone, upsetting the brothers and drifters. After Merrill leaves, Big Joe proceeds to give Daniel a painful lesson, but he attacks Big Joe with an ashtray using his powers. When Big Joe demands to know who threw it, Sean can choose to take the blame. If he does, he will receive a punch in the face. If he doesn't, Finn will take the blame and will get punched instead after trying to flee. Back at camp during their last night in the woods, Daniel reveals his powers to the others, who agree to keep it a secret. Finn suggests using Daniel's powers to steal from Merrill's safe, but Cassidy goes against this idea. While talking to Finn, Sean must then choose whether to join the heist or decline. Agreeing will earn a kiss from Finn. Sean can then talk with various characters before speaking to Cassidy. Sean also has the option of asking for a tattoo, in which he can choose what tattoo he wants or let Cassidy choose. Cassidy then heads down to the lake for a night swim. Sean can choose to join her and, if their relationship is high, they will create romance towards each other. If Sean chose to join the heist, he can tell this to Cassidy or lie to her. If he tells her the truth, she won't take this kindly and will leave. If he lies, Cassidy will remain positive until Finn comes in and informs them, leading Cassidy to become upset with Sean. Sean then heads to Big Joe's place to steal a vehicle with Daniel and Finn. If Sean didn't join the heist, then he will instead be given the option of having sex with Cassidy in her tent if their relationship has strengthened. Afterwards, they learn from Hannah that Finn and Daniel are gone. Realizing that they are going to rob Merrill against their wishes, they head out to catch them and go to Big Joe's parking lot to steal a vehicle. Sean's group arrives at Big Joe's parking lot (which contains the pickup truck, a car, a storage truck, and a workbench), where they find the gate locked. If Sean came with Daniel and Finn, Sean has Daniel break the lock and destroy the security camera above the parking lot. If Sean came with Cassidy, then the lock will already be broken with the storage truck missing and the camera already destroyed. He finds a screwdriver in the workbench, which he can use to force open a nearby locker or force open a metal box in the workbench containing a key, which he can use to open the locker without making noise. Forcing something open with the screwdriver may break it. If Sean joined the heist, he can have Daniel use his powers to open the locker and metal box. Sean can then choose to sabotage the other vehicles to keep Big Joe from following them by using the screwdriver or Finn's knife (if he acquired it) to deflate the tires of the car and storage truck and force open their hoods using either the screwdriver or Daniel's powers to sabotage their engines. There are multiple ways to hijack the pickup truck: 1. Sean can use Daniel's powers, Finn's knife, the screwdriver, or the key to open the truck's door (attempting to force open the truck's door with the screwdriver or key won't work). 2. Sean can use a hammer from the locker or a pipe from the workbench to break the window. 3. Sean can open the truck's rear window using the screwdriver or Daniel's powers, in which Sean will be able to unlock the truck from the inside for Daniel and Finn or Cassidy. Forcing opening the locker, the car and storage truck's hoods, and the pickup truck's rear window with the screwdriver and breaking the truck's window with the hammer or pipe will alert Big Joe's dogs and may eventually get Big Joe's attention. After hotwiring the pickup truck, Sean's group travels to Merrill's place. Upon arrival, Sean's group then head into the farm. If Sean is with Daniel and Finn, he can have Daniel disable the cameras to keep Merrill from noticing them while Daniel opens the doors blocking their path. Infiltrating Merrill's house, Sean has Daniel break open the door to Merrill's back room and the safe's door. If Sean is with Cassidy, then he will discover the storage truck nearby, the cameras already destroyed, and the doors already open. Catching up to Daniel and Finn in Merrill's house, they argue over Finn's actions. Sean has one final opportunity to join the heist. If he agrees to help, Cassidy will get angry and leave. If he doesn't, Daniel will get angry instead and may either force open the door or attack Cassidy before breaking the door down if Sean spent too much time with her, both actions which will alert Merrill. If Sean didn't alert Big Joe, had Daniel disable the cameras (he will still sabotage them if Sean didn't join the heist), and agreed to join the heist either before or upon catching up to Daniel and Finn, he will be able to reach the safe and, after asking Daniel to open it with his powers, can acquire a shotgun before Merrill appears with a gun. If Sean doesn't do any of this, then Merrill will catch them before they can reach the safe. Merrill forces them to get on their knees. Sean can choose whether to listen to Merrill or discuss things out with him. Trying to discuss things out will lead Merrill to injure Sean. If Sean didn't sabotage the other vehicles in Big Joe's parking lot, then Big Joe will appear alongside Merrill with a gun in hand and if Sean acquired the shotgun from the safe, Big Joe will take it from him. If Cassidy came to the house with Sean and left, Big Joe will drag her inside. If Sean still has the shotgun, he can use it to shoot Merrill or if not, he can ask Daniel to use his powers so he can tackle Merrill or do nothing. Doing nothing (and depending on whether Daniel complies or disobeys Sean) or using the shotgun will cause Merrill or Big Joe to injure or kill Finn. Asking Daniel to use his powers will cause Merrill to shoot Daniel in the shoulder. Regardless of his choice, Daniel's powers will get out of control. Depending on Sean's interactions with Finn and Cassidy throughout the Episode and if he chose to do nothing, Daniel may lash out at him (if Finn was killed) and may attack Cassidy (if she came with Sean and didn't leave or was brought back in by Big Joe), Sean, or both. Daniel then unleashes a powerful shockwave like in Episode 1. The next morning, Merrill's house is shown completely wrecked and Daniel has disappeared with the money, abandoning everyone. A trail of dollars is seen leading out of the house. Merrill, Finn (who will either be dead or unconscious), Cassidy (if she's among the group), Big Joe (if he is at the house with Merrill), and Sean are all shown unconscious and badly injured, with a piece of glass impaled in Sean's left eye. The ending scene shows a desert-like area located in Nevada and Sean is seen walking alone in the distance followed by a cop's voice. Category:Season 2 Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Category:Episode Summaries